This isn't possible!
by WhoAmI2575
Summary: Maximum Ride has her own shugo chara, her siblings ikuto and utau are in for an adventure in highschool with all the other characters from both stories. Even if you don't know either story, please read.


**Hi guys, even if you don't know both stories/ characters, please read this anyway.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own maximum Ride or Shugo Chara for I am not that awesome... yet.**

**descriptions-all people named here are tan and have toned bodies. :)**

**Maximum Ride-girl**

**Hair-knee length, wavy/curly, pitch black with white bangs and fully coloured grey a from the waist down.**

**Age-16**

**Siblings-Ikuto and Utau (twins) same age**

**Eyes-Light brown with gold specks.**

**I changed Max a bit and Amu, **

**Fang-boy**

**black messy hair**

**black eyes**

**age 16**

**siblings-Amu, kukai (twins) same age**

**Amu-girl**

**waist length, lime green with blue side bangs.**

**honey eyes**

**Age 16**

**Ikuto-boy**

**dark blue messy hair**

**Drak blue eyes**

**age 16**

**Utau-girl**

**Waist length hair, blonde**

**Kukai-boy**

**brown messy hair**

**brown eyes**

**age 16**

Scenario

Maximum Ride moves from a different town to Australia, Gold Coast. Where the sun shines and hot surfer dudes are... complete jerks. At least, thats how she feels. The only thing she looks forward to there is the nature,animals and weather there.

Max's POV

Yo, I'm Max, I have a twin brother and a twin sister, we don't look alike at all though.

I'll also explain their characters.

Ikuto seems cold and mysterious at first, but once he trusts someone, he can do the most random shit ever. i guess it's the same for my sister Utau, but, I don't have to trust someone to act sarcastic and sassy. Anyways, back on topic. I rushed into our new home and ran upstairs to pick a bedroom. With Ikuto close behind, I ran at top speed. Utau was downstairs whining about how she couldn't risk falling and destrying her manicure.

I rushed for the biggest bedroom I could find, afterall, my parnet were mostly on business trips, so they wouldn't mind.

When I finally reached it, I ran in and slammed to door in Ikuto's face.

"Well too bad SUCKER! Muhahahahaha" I laughed loudly, through the door.

I blocked out Ikuto's whining and stared at my 5 by 4 metre bedroom.I jumped with joy. It was fully white and empty with no carpet. i was planning to change that.

I rushed to our car to grab the paint with nothing but my tank top and gym shorts on.

"BLOODY HELL!" I said imitating Ron from Harry Potter. I grabbed my foot and hopped towards our open car boot. Ikuto and Utau were laughing hysterically by the door. I lunged off of the boot, planning to grab them when suddenly, I felt the pain of foot on burning groud.

I screamed "FUDGE FILLED ICE CREAM!" hopping back to the boot.

Mum shook her head with a grin on her face.

She threw me a pair of slippers and told me to grab all the paint.

Not even a 'are you ok honey'? Wow my mum loves me soooooo much. Note the sarcasm.

i pulled on my slippers and looked to the door for Ikuto and Utau. When they saw my evil grin, their eyes widened considerably and they... ran for their lives.

I ran in after them when suddenly mum stopped me and reminded me of the paints. I looked up at her in pure annoyance.

Stomping every step of the way, grabbing the paint and my things, I dumped the paint at the living room and brought only the colours I wanted and my belongings.

Ikuto and Utau poked their tongues out at me. i puted with the hypnotizing dow eyes I just happened to inherit from my grandma Angel.

Both Ikuto and Utau had a frightened look in their eyes and they ran with their eyes closed tightly to whichever way felt right.

To my greatest amusement, they ran into many things.

TIME SKIP NIGHT TIME

I had just finished painting my entire room lime green with fluro blue paint splattered in random spots which glowed at night.

I collapsed, exhausted on my bed. opening my eyes only for a second, I saw a shooting star and ran up to the window. I grinned at my childish behaviour but wished anyways.

"I wish to reach my dream." I mumbled

I fell asleep instantly.

TIME SKIP MORNING

I woke up dreamily and brushed my white side bangs out of my face. I was about to get changed when I noticed a blue egg with green tree shapes seemingly painted on and another egg with cell looking things seemingly painted on.

It looked beautiful. Wait a minute, did I give birth to it? This isn't in my health book, I don't remember sleeping with anyone wait, eggs?

Maybe Ikuto played a prank on me, yeah a prank, I tried to calm myself.

I was about to go on a rage at Ikuto when he came into my room probably to tell me to hurry up. I was about to use some 'colourful' words when I noticed the tiny, floating, catlooking 'person'.

It had dark blue cat ears, tail, hair and paws.

"What's Thumbelina's brother doing here!" I shouted.

"You can see him, and Thumbelina's brother, really." He said

"shhhhhhhhh, now tell me what is 'he'" I asked, grabbing a peice of yarn behind me.

"since you have your eggs now, I will explain. Shugo Chara are your heart's egg, they are your heart's self and they take the form of Shugo Charas. Each one is as different as each human is and each have a different ability which its owner will be able to obtain when they character transform or character change with them. Both Utau and I have one, earn one after you make a wish strong enough for your dream. Mum has one and she told us about it." Ikuto said without pausing.

"That is the longest 'thing' you have ever said." I said shocked

"That's all you got from this!" He shouted in fustrated.

"How are you my sister?" Ikuto said facepalming. His shugo chara snickered.

"Oh, this is my shugo chara Yoru." Ikuto sighed.

I brought out my piece of yarn and waved it in front of Yoru's face. Yoru and Ikuto both locked eyes on the yarn, I threw it across the room.

Both of them dived for it.

I snickered loudly.

Both followed the ball out of the room. I stared dumbly at my eggs. Finally I held them in my hands and felt their warmth. I decided there and then that I would look after them carefully, after all, they contained living beings.

I slowly put them in my camo colored messenger bag as if afraid they would break.

I was about to grab my hoodie when Utau came in my room shouting "First impression matters!"

"Utau, go away I don't care how I loo-" before I could finish, she glared at me threatenly and said slowly and deathly calm,

"I'll take away your ice-cream."

"You wouldn't dare." I said semi confidently.

She glared in an even more scary way and turned to leave for my precious ice-cream.

I shouted "FINE!"

"Yay" Utau said innocently.

Instantly I found myself blind folded when I saw another shugo chara that looked like a devil.

Ikuto must have already told her about this morning because she didn't seem surprised when I pointed at it.

TIMESKIP

The make over finally finished! I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing the school uniform which was a red checkered short skirt, a white, tight, button up shirt which volumised my already c-cup breasts. The shirt was buttoned all the way except for the top 2 buttons.

I also had a black blazer, unbuttoned giving me a bad ass look. I also had my hair down, it was straight and looked more shiny flowing at my knees.

I had clear vanilla flavoured chapstick and no make up since my face was basically flawless besides the 3 freckles and one dark freckle located where a beauty spot would normally be.

I had black school shoes on with blue checkered 'socks' that was really loose overlapping the top part of my shoes but it stayed up at my knees because of the tightened area at the very top.

Utau completed the look with a bulky blue skull clip on my blazer collar.

I actually looked beautiful, I never really bothered with how I looked but I really liked what Utau had done. I turned to her and hugged her. She happily hugged back.

Utau had her hair down and was more girly with white socks that reached her knees and more makeup and lip gloss.

I grabbed my messenger bag which had my laptop, school books, sketchbook, song book, pencil case and the eggs.

I was about to follow her down when I rushed into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I came out to see her smirking at me.

"What?" I asked confuzzled.

"Nothing," she said

As we went down, we saw Ikuto who had a white loose button up shirt, a black blazer not buttoned, blue checkered loose pants and black school shoes.

Yoru went up to the other shugo chara and shouted, Iru is here, everyone run!

Iru facepalmed and sighed heavily


End file.
